You, My Love
by Sakka
Summary: My take on Hanako (Satoshi's mother)'s past, before the birth of her son and even further back. [Updated with Chapter 5!!!]
1. A Burst of Anger

You, My Love  
  
Chapter 1 - A Burst of Anger  
  
  
The girl's brown eyes scanned the test paper. With a   
nervously shaking hand, she brushed away a strand of reddish   
brown hair. Her lips emitted a groan. "I'm never going to be   
able to show this to her..."  
  
Hanako stood outside her school, the sky gradually   
beginning to cloud over, matching her dispair. Ever since her   
father took off, her mother had sunk into a deep depression,   
lashing out at anything that came close to her. Hanako had   
tried continually to pull her out of it, however each time her   
mother would snap at her for being annoying or aggrivating. And   
every time she took a test, her scores worsened. Hanako let the   
paper slip from her fingers in the wind, watching it flutter off   
into the street. She shouldered her school bag and set off   
towards home.  
  
'My life is going to pieces,' Hanako had thought that   
morning, when her mother didn't even come out of the bedroom to   
eat breakfast. They lived in a small apartment, making barely   
enough money to provide three small meals at the table each day.   
Her father had left the two for one reason: his work. He had   
become so obsessed, so controlled over making money that   
eventually it took over his life and emotions. Hanako felt   
bitter every time she thought about him. Yet her mother was   
leaving her in a sense also, and there was nothing she could do   
about it. Except...  
  
No, Hanako decided, she could not leave her home. That   
would just be running away from her problems.  
  
Her life away from home was no party either; as she had   
no friends at school and all of the teachers appeared to hate   
her because she was one of the lower-class children at the   
school. She was in her final year of high school, and soon it   
would be over with.  
  
Just wait a few more months, she told herself, lowering   
her eyes as some laughing friends walked by her on the sidewalk.  
  
Hanako paused outside the apartment door, her hand set   
on the doorknob. She wondered if her mother would be in a   
better mood this afternoon. She slowly twisted the doorknob and   
walked in, setting her bookbag down on the couch silently.  
  
Her mother wandered out from the back, looking like a   
thin ghost. Her brownish hair was done up in a messy bun, her   
eyes tired and red. She wore a simple dress and smiled slightly   
when she saw her daughter. "How was school?"  
  
Hanako let out a sigh of relief at her mother's smile,   
"It was all right.."  
"Did you bring home your test?"  
"Ah... well, I .." Hanako faltered, avoiding her   
mother's eyes.  
"Don't lie to me, Hanako." Her mother said sternly.   
"Did you get it or not? You know this is one of your most   
important tests."  
"I got a 28 on it, so I threw it away." Hanako   
whispered, her voice choking in her throat.  
  
Her mother flopped down on the couch, staring bleakly   
into her hands. "Hanako.. you know how much I want you to do   
good in school. Why aren't you studying?"  
"I am!" Hanako protested, tears partially filling her   
eyes; her mother looked so frail because of days not eating.   
"I'm trying my hardest, don't you see?"  
"A twenty-eight is not what I see as 'your hardest'."   
Her mother shook her head. "Do you realise what these past   
weeks have been like for me? Pure horror, Hanako. Your father   
left us, my child is failing in her last year of school, and I   
am dying. We have no more money."  
"Mom," Hanako murmured. "Don't worry. Everything will   
fit together eventually.."  
Her mother looked at her, anger flashing up in her eyes.   
"That is your father's exact words. And now you are repeating   
them! Nothing will fit together, ever..."  
Hanako looked taken aback, "But you don't understand-"  
  
Her mother stood up taking Hanako's wrist and pulling   
her forcefully up as well. "I don't think -you- understand,   
Hanako. All your life you have had it the easy way, we have   
worked so hard for you to make sure you'll do good in this   
world.."  
  
Hanako tugged her wrist back, rubbing it gently. "Is   
that what you believe?" She shook her head. "I don't think   
anything came my way on a silver platter. Why don't you get   
things straight and start living again?" She shouted angrily,   
sick of her mother's constant grumbling about life.  
  
Her words earned her a hard slap across the face,   
leaving her cheek stinging painfully and slightly red. Hanako   
looked at her mother with tears sharply welling up in her eyes   
once more, seeing her angry but sobbing mother.  
"I'm not going to take this anymore," Hanako muttered,   
standing up abruptly and took off, grabbing her book bag in tow.  
  
Her mother sat down on the couch once again, rubbing her   
temples and letting tears streak her face.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Hanako shivered inside her jacket; waiting on the train   
platform was not the warmest thing to do. She had been trying   
to erase the earlier events from her mind, and that was going   
along fine, with all the other unpleasant events that happened   
before her arrival to the train platform. She had to hitchhike   
to the station: The first car's driver was a man who tried to   
come onto her; the second was a drug-smuggler who tried to get   
her to try some of his own home-grown stuff; and the third was a   
nice woman who drove on the wrong side of the road half the time   
of the trip. The three drivers had left her more shaken up.  
  
She ran a slender hand through her hair, taking a deep   
breath as she stared at the train ticket, heading for Saffron   
City. The sleek black train pulled up after a while, presenting   
Hanako with the fork in the road: Stay or go? Hanako handed the   
ticket to the train master as she boarded.  
  
The ride was short, partly because Hanako fell asleep   
while watching the grassy plains and trees roll by. She didn't   
know what to do with her life. She wanted to do something to   
show her mother she wasn't as weak and powerless as she probably   
thought Hanako was. Something risky and daring... something to   
prove a point to her entire family and world.  
  
The reddish-brown haired girl awoke with a start as the   
train lurched to a gentle stop. A voice rang loudly over the   
loudspeaker: "Now arriving in Saffron City." Hanako looked out   
the window at the train terminal where thousands of people stood   
and waited for their friends or loved ones to arrive. She fixed   
her hair a bit, worried about her appearance, and smoothed out   
her coat. She grabbed her green school bag and left the train,   
stepping out onto the slick sidewalk. Hanako frowned. It was   
raining...  
  
She looked around after ducking into a nearby shop,   
staring out the window at the people walking by. What was she   
to do now? Where was she going to stay? Questions with no   
logical answers flooded her head. Hanako shook her head and   
picked out an umbrella, bought it, and went outside after   
opening it.  
  
Hanako walked along for a few minutes before coming   
along a pile of trash that had spilled out of it's bag in an   
alley. A wet but readable flyer hit her feet, and she looked at   
it, annoyed, but picked it off her leg and read it.  
  
The text read:  
  
"Confidential! For subscribers only! Do you want to   
join the best gang ever? Do something exciting, thrilling,   
invigorating? Go to this location to join up with Roketto-dan!   
See sights and visit places you have never seen or been too.   
You will feel so much freer and alive!"  
  
Hanako stared at it thoughtfully, then murmured, "What   
have I got to lose?"  



	2. Blossom Of a New Start

  
You, My Love  
Chapter 2 - Blossom of a new start.  
  
  
  
  
Hanako wasn't able to sleep well that night. She rested   
at the Pokemon center, thankful that they had cots for the   
trainers who weren't able to continue on. Her insomnia was   
caused by two reasons: One, she had slept a lot on the train;   
and two, she was so excited about her new life. She had heard   
about the Roketto-dan, they were a semi-new gang that swarmed   
around in cities, attacking younger trainers for their pokemon;   
occasionally starting a business that was discovered to be a   
scam. They weren't really new, but just gaining more   
recognition these days.  
  
A piercing alarm woke her restless sleep in the bright   
morning, and a nurse came over, gently waking the girl to her   
senses by handing her a donut and milk; Hanako's breakfast for   
the day. She showered and dressed, then left the center.  
  
"Hmm.." Hanako murmured to herself looking at the   
crinkled yellow flyer in her hand. "I'm going to have to ask   
someone for a map.. I have no clue where that street is.." She   
turned her face to the sky. It was a clear, bright day; and the   
sun was floating high above like a iridescent orb, just set at   
the perfect angle that it didn't glare in your eyes. She took a   
deep breath and started out.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
It turned out that the 'street' she was looking for was   
really an alley. Once she received proper directions she made   
her way down, her stomach flittering nervously about. She saw a   
few people go down stairs that lead to a small room underground.   
Hanako decided to follow them and hopefully have the correct   
place.  
  
Once she was inside, hundreds of hopeful Rocket members   
were flocked around in the room; which was simply a large   
antechamber with white-painted brick walls, a grey carpet and   
florescent lightbulbs, flickering slightly, overhead. Folding   
tables were placed around the room, papers lined in neat rows on   
their surfaces.  
  
The door slammed behind the group, causing everyone to   
jump slightly. A man walked down the stairs, dressed in a   
sharp-looking suit. A petite woman holding papers in her left   
arm followed him.  
  
The man smiled at everyone. "Welcome friends to the   
underground room, where the recruiting for members of the great   
Roketto-dan takes place. The papers are forms, please fill them   
out and turn them in there." He pointed to a box. "Not all of   
you may make it. I trust you will be honest on the forms. Thank you all very much." He exited through the   
crowd out a door in the far back of the room.  
  
The crowd's buzz rose once again, as people milled about   
getting forms and sitting down to fill them out. Hanako reached   
for a form and stood at the table, filling out each question   
with a slight look of pressure on her face.  
  
"I wonder who that was," a girl beside her said   
thoughtfully. "He must have been one of those top-notch   
executives."  
Hanako looked at her, taking a pause from the questions.   
"Umm... seems like it." She replied precariously, not really   
certain of the ranks or roles in the gang.  
"Are you new?" The girl turned to her. "This is my   
fourth time trying out. I hope I make it this time." She had   
dark green hair and large orange-yellow eyes. Her lips parted   
into a friendly smile. "My name's Midori."  
"Oh!" Hanako smiled; all the anxiety that had been   
building up disappeared from Hanako's nerves. "I'm Hanako..   
it's my first time here. Are they really that tough?"  
"They're really selective." Midori muttered. "I hate   
that. But I don't know why I keep trying," she added with a   
laugh. "I actually admire the Rokettodan. They are giving a   
chance to people who've never had one."  
Hanako nodded as she fully understood in her situation.   
She turned back to her form. "What does this do then? It   
doesn't really prove anything about yourself."  
"This is only step one - no, step -zero-." Midori   
grumbled. "If you're accepted, they put you through a series of   
tests." She sighed, leaning on the unsturdy table. "I've gotten   
past the form, that's a cinch for me. But those tests are   
awful!!"  
Hanako's anxiety shot to the top again. "You're   
serious?"  
  
"Like we said girls, not everyone will make it." The   
petite woman from before stood behind them. She adjusted her   
glasses. "You'd better quit your babbling and get to work, if   
-you- want to get anywhere." She said unsympathetically, then   
strolled off to torment the next.  
  
"I've seen her four times, too," Midori grumbled under   
her breath, hunching over her paper. "Don't worry. We'll make   
it this time."  
Hanako looked taken aback. "Are you sure?"  
Midori smiled. "Not really. But you look like you've   
got promise - just keep working."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Hanako spent the night waiting for the results in   
Midori's apartment; a tiny one-room place. Midori shuffled   
around, cleaning up food containers and newspapers.  
  
"Just make yourself at home." Midori called over her   
shoulder. "I know this isn't your ideal spot, but it's the best   
I can do."  
"No, don't worry!! This place is great," Hanako smiled   
gratefully at her green-haired friend and sat down on the couch,   
hugging herself and looking around.  
"All right, what would you like for dinner? I'm afraid I   
haven't got much... it's just been me these past months." Midori   
asked, folding her arms. "We've got noodles, pizza and I think   
some salad.."  
Hanako shrugged. "I really don't want to impose... I   
don't need to eat anything."  
"What-! Look, if you keep that attitude up, you won't   
make it at all in the Rocket gang." Midori plopped down next to   
Hanako, giving a long stretch and yawn before turning back to   
her. "Sorry if I seem so rude. I'm really nervous."  
Hanako shook her head. "Don't bother apologizing. I   
understand... I am too." She looked up at the ceiling. "I've   
finally got a chance to do something exciting, and I don't even   
know if the chance exists anymore."  
"Sorry, I guess I crumbled your thoughts earlier, eh?"   
Midori asked.  
"Oh no, I would have found out sooner or later." Hanako   
murmured. "When do the results come in, then?"  
  
"Most likely tomorrow morning. You have to go back to   
that place. It's a lot like a school test, they just post who   
was and who wasn't chosen."  
Hanako groaned at the mention of tests. "Great..."  
"I wonder if that executive guy will be there later,"   
Midori giggled girlishly.  
"You thought he was cute?!" Hanako cried.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Madame, the form papers are here."  
  
In a dark room, barely lit with dim light, two guards   
stood at the doors that were embellished with a large, red "R"   
which led out of the room into the hallway. The same petite   
woman entered, carrying a box that held within the Roketto-dan   
sign up sheets. She bowed curtly to the quiet figure who was   
sitting in a chair in the far back of the dark room, far into   
the shadows, where the light could not reach. The guards   
silently shut the doors.  
  
"All of them meet the standards?" A female voice asked,   
presumably from the shadowed figure. The words echoed in the   
dark room.  
  
"Yes Madame Boss, my cohorts and I searched through   
every paper, making certain it ment the required rules." The   
woman was nervous, as her voice shook slightly. "About seventy   
five percent were discarded. We believe that each remaining   
paper should please you."  
  
"Good," the voice came again. "Leave the box here. I   
will look through it when I have the time." Madame Boss ordered.  
  
"Yes Madame," The woman responded.  
"You are dismissed. Oh, one thing," Madame Boss said,   
catching the woman before she left. The woman glanced behind   
her, a lump forming in her throat, as she feared she was about   
to lose her high position.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
"You can all take a day off. I appreciate your hard   
work. But of course, I won't be able to pay you for that day."  
  
The woman nodded. "Of course Madame."  
  
*** *** ***  
  



	3. Entrance

[Author note: Thank you all for reading especially to the reviewers ^_^ I have a few more parts written out, so I'm planning on posting them every other day. With the next chapter some more twists are coming along. I think this may extend out to around 10 or so chapters. It's fairly lengthy! Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 ~ Sakka, March 03]  
  
You, My Love  
3 - Entrance  
  
  
She was back home again. She didn't know how she had gotten there, as there was no memory of a train or an airplane, but there Hanako sat, in front of her cheery faced mother and father. Everything seemed very cloudy, very foggy and hazy.   
Her father leaned over and spoke to her, in a very quiet and soft voice. His words were distorted and slurry, but the girl found herself nodding. As soon as she knew it, she was at a fair, which was a blur of red and pink colors; holding hands with her mother and father. She was young again, and her parents were still together. Everything was perfect. Her mother smiled at her, and then said:  
  
"WE GOT IN, HANAKO!! WE'RE IN!!"  
  
Hanako awoke with a start, her green-haired friend scrambling into the living room; where Hanako had spent the night on the couch. Midori held papers in her shaking hands, a look of excitement written all over her face.  
  
"Wh-what?" Hanako asked wearily, rubbing her eyes as she   
propped herself up on the couch. "I thought we had to go back to get the results.."  
"We're in! You and I made it past the form!" Midori thrust the paper into her friend's face. "Read it!!"  
Hanako stifled a yawn and pushed the paper away; then turned over and snuggled deeper into her blanket. "That's great..."  
"Awww, come on Hanako! You made it in!" Midori grinned as she sat down on the edge of the couch, leafing through the papers and tossing the ripped envelopes onto the coffee table. "They want us there at the same place," she read carefully. "at one." Midori checked her watch. "Geez, Hanako, it's almost lunch time! Get up!"  
Hanako protested but finally arose. "All right, all right," she grumbled and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
  
After they left the small apartment, they ate lunch and then headed down the street to the familiar alley. Once they stepped in the doors, Hanako realized how selective the executives must have been. About one-fourth of the milling crowd was there, standing in little groups all around the sparse room. All the folding tables were gone except one, which had a large paper box placed in the center of it.  
  
Suddenly the doors shut and down the steps walked the petite woman from before, as Midori knew very well. She nodded at the little group and descended the short stairs, then paused. "Hello everyone, I can see that all of you are here. I'm glad that you have officially decided to join the Roketto-dan. Today will be mostly a series of tests to see if you are officially fit for this most excellent group. If you fail any of the tests you will be sent out, but I would encourage you to continue building up you and your pokemon's skills."  
  
Hanako's face paled as soon as she heard the word "pokemon". She nudged Midori, "I don't have a Pokemon!"  
Midori made a motion to stop talking and continued to watch the instructor.  
  
"I will be observing you during these tests, and some other members will be leading the tests themselves. Each one of you who do not have a pokemon may choose a Pokeball out of this box, then all should proceed to the back through the door. If there are any questions, please talk to me. My name is Yuri." She stood next to the box and watched as each hopeful person picked out a ball from the paper box.  
  
Midori waited as Hanako dug her hand into the box full of little red and white balls; she finally chose one and smiled as she increased it to full-size by pressing the button the front.   
"I told you not to worry," the green-haired girl said as the two walked towards the back where the door was propped open, letting in a stream of light into the bare room.  
"You didn't say ANYTHING," Hanako laughed. "I wonder what I got. Is there any way to find out?"  
"Only if you open the ball," Midori said, fishing in her belt's pocket for a Pokeball. "I've got a Staryu."  
"Wow, really?" Hanako asked. She looked at the little red and white ball. "Hmm... I think I'll keep myself in suspense."  
"Yeah, she might get mad at you for opening it that soon," Midori groaned. "I know she did the first time I was here."  
  
They were led to a large grassy field which seemed to be hidden from the rest of the world, but wasn't underground as the sun was visible. A couple trainers dressed in black Roketto-dan uniforms waited for them to cross the field.  
  
Yuri was standing to the right of the Roketto-dan members, holding a clipboard and pencil in her arm. "Each of you should choose a trainer to battle using a one-on-one technique. The trainers are using lower-level Pokemon, so each should be fairly easy to beat. Anyone who looses, please exit. Start!"  
  
Hanako stood in front of a trainer, who looked rather sinister. He threw out a pokeball that snapped open and revealed a Bellsprout, which didn't look very difficult at all.  
Her stomach flipped into nervousness once again. 'I need to have the type difference,' she thought descisivly, as she tossed out her ball, and waited for it to spring open. Out came Ponyta, leaving Hanako relieved.  
"Ponyta, use stomp!" She shouted aggressively.  
The horse-like pokemon stormed over to the Bellsprout, stamping all over it and leaving it well-crumpled. But the Roketto-dan trainer retaliated.  
"Bellsprout, vine whip. And aim for the legs." .  
The grass Pokemon unfurled vines from its' thin body and snapped them around Ponyta, sending the Pokemon nearly toppling over.  
  
"Ponyta!" Hanako cried, but immediately began to go back into thinking... "Okay, we can do it! Use ember!"  
The white horse shot flames from it's mouth, cutting the vines and defeating the grass Pokemon.  
"Hey! We won!" Hanako cried. Across the way, she could see Midori finishing up her tough battle as well. The two friends spotted each other, and Hanako gave her a thumbs-up sign.  
  
After the battle about one third of the Roketto-dan hopefuls were excluded from continuation, due to their loss. Hanako went up to Midori during their break.  
  
"You won, right?!" She said excitedly.  
"Of course!" The green-haired girl smiled. "I have a good feeling about this time. I'm certain I'll get in."  
"That's great!" Hanako took a cup full of water. "So do you know what test is next?"  
"Some quiz, I think," Midori responded. "I'm not certain, they change the pattern every time."  
  
"A quiz?" Hanako paled at the word, "I .... I wasn't very good in school.."  
"Don't worry, the questions are fairly easy... and just go with your gut reaction. If you think it's false, it's false." Midori nodded knowledgeably.  
  
---  
  
"What color is a Pikachu's eyes..." Hanako stared down at her paper, tapping her pencil against the folding table. She rolled her eyes. 'What a stupid question,' she thought.  
Suddenly, out of the blue, Yuri came up behind her. "Are you almost finished?" She stuck her wristwatch in Hanako's face, so close the student could hear the hands ticking.  
"Y-yes," Hanako nodded.  
  
"Hmmm, keep it up," Yuri nodded, then continued to walk around the room.  
  
Hanako frantically marked 'brown' and continued on.  
  
---  
  
"Another match?!" The auburn-haired girl cried, looking worn out. "We just had one, a test, then two more!"  
"I guess it's to strengthen your Pokemon," Midori replied. "Hey, we've gotten this far. I'm proud of you!" She patted Hanako's shoulder. "My first time; I was bombed on the test. That stupid Pikachu eye-color question." She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows!"  
Hanako laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about my complaining. You were right! Even trying out for the Roketto-dan gives me... a feeling of freedom, I guess. I'm out on my own!"  
Midori smiled, then turned to look on the sheet that told who they would be battling against. "OH -! Hanako-chan, we're going against some Rocket executives-!" Her features took on a dreamy look. "I wonder if that guy from before will be there..."  
  
---  
  
Six tests. Two more to go. Hanako kept repeating those two sentences in her head, until they echoed endlessly. The next test was a sprint. All people who finished before a certain time limit would go on.  
"What?!" Hanako exclaimed. "This isn't a field day, it's..."  
"One of their tests," Midori finished up. "It's pretty easy, I wonder why they have a running  
race though!"  
  
After the sprint, which had left only about ten people still in (including Midori and Hanako), there was an announcement made by Yuri. She stood up on a podium and cleared her throat.  
  
"After you complete your final test, you will be officially allowed into the Roketto-dan. After that, the inauguration ceremony will be held on that night, with all the new members specially selected from around the region being congratulated by Madame Boss herself."  
A slight murmur of excitement arose within the small crowd.  
"If by some chance you do not make it," Yuri continued on, peering down at Hanako and Midori specifically, "You are ALWAYS welcome to try out again. We will notify you through mail. You may have a half-hour break." She stepped down from the podium with a bittersweet smile.  
  
"I'm so excited." Hanako whispered. "And so nervous."  
Midori sat down on the grass, pulling her single Pokeball from her belt. "What did you get?"  
Hanako knelt onto the green, opening her Pokeball, letting the Ponyta out. "I'm so happy I got Ponyta... she was exactly what I needed to go into the Roketto-dan."  
Midori grinned. "Ohh, I love fire types!" She opened hers, showing a Staryu. "But water types are what I like best. I got Staryu the first time I tried out."  
Hanako looked in awe at the pokemon, "I've actually never been this close to any sort of Pokemon. My.. my father had a few, but they weren't anything exciting, just to protect the family."  
"Oh, well in this sort of business, you'll -have- to get up close with Pokemon." Midori commented.  
  
They talked for some time; until they heard over a loudspeaker that the final test would be coming up. "Your test will be to successfully steal a Pokemon from a major company with your partner, and turn it in by six o clock. That is all."  
  
Hanako nodded to Midori. "That's it," she said. "So where should we start?"  
  
---  
  
It was nearing sunset, as the fall days grew shorter and shorter. Hanako and Midori leaned out from behind a building, then withdrew back into the alley.  
  
"Looks good. We're going to go grab that guard Pokemon at the bank..." Midori scribbled it on a sheet of paper. "I wish they didn't make us take this all down," she grumbled.  
Hanako stretched. "I'm really nervous... what if we mess up and end up getting arrested?"  
"I dunno... it's happened, though," Midori said, not realizing how nervous her friend was. "Okay, let's go."  
  
The two girls walked to the bank, trying to look unsuspicious, and then entered. The bank was very busy, which was good for the two. Down the hall beside the main desk was a door, which opened to a long hall; leading down to corner that turned to the vault, where a Machamp stood guard.  
  
"It's only a Machamp?" Hanako whispered to her green-haired friend.  
"I guess they didn't need that much protection. This should be fairly easy," Midori added her comment to the paper.  
  
They slid by the desk, thankfully unnoticed, shutting the door silently behind them. But all of a sudden Midori stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait," she muttered. She flicked off a lightswitch and pointed down the hall into the darkness. Tiny, thin streaks of red beams were scattered across the hall.  
  
"Great," the green-haired girl whispered sarcastically, as she flipped the lights back on, "Wait. Here's a keypad... let's try smashing it and hopefully that'll kill the system!" She lifted her leg and slammed her foot into the pad; it sparked and sputtered before dying. The lights flickered slightly, but as Midori turned them off again, the reddish pink beams still were running.  
  
"Someone's going to have to unplug the security system," she muttered.  
Hanako nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." She winked at her friend and left the hall, darting through a crowd of people. She discovered another door which was in the far back, near the bathrooms and break room, but this one was locked with a card slider. Hanako groaned.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing back there?"  
The auburn-haired girl whirled around, to see a ticked-off bank worker staring at the younger girl.  
"You aren't supposed to be here, especially tampering with that door!" Her red lips thinned into a line. "I'm calling the guards," she shot at Hanako, picking up the receiver of a conveniently placed phone, that was mounted on the wall.  
Hanako frantically looked around. Her worst nightmare was coming true - being caught by guards. Suddenly, she lunged at the bank girl and hit her on the head with the phone receiver. The lady fell unconscious.  
Hanako winced. "I hope she'll be okay... err, oh well," she dragged the girl into the bathroom and swiped her uniform, leaving the unconscious woman only in her underwear in a stall. Hanako changed quickly and was thankful to find the keycard laying right in her pocket.  
  
She stepped out, then slid the card and entered the number that was on the side of the card. She was in. The room was damp and dimly lit by a single lightbulb, it seemed to be the 'storage shed' of the bank. At the far end she saw the wire box, and opened it, then snapped the wire that read "Security system" running down it's sides. The lights flickered once again, but Hanako was on her way out.  
  
The auburn-haired girl arrived breathlessly to the back door. Midori stared at Hanako. "What happened to you?!"  
"I.. ran into some trouble," Hanako said breathing heavily.  
"Well fine, let's get this job over with. I've been having weird visions that the door opens and it's not you," Midori shook her head. The two headed down the hallway, finally arriving only to see a sleeping Machamp.  
  
"Wha-?! We did ALL that for this?!" Midori exclaimed quietly, hoping not to wake the asleep pokemon.  
Hanako groaned. "Great.. ugh, well, let's just capture him and get it over with." They tapped the Machamp with a pokeball, capturing it without any struggle.  
  
They ran down the hall, and Hanako opened the door only to find the manager standing with his back turned, talking to a customer. He turned around. "Oh Misao!" He said, thinking Hanako was the bank worker she had knocked out, "I'm glad you are here, is it your break?"  
"Y-yes sir," she stuttered, her face trying not to reveal her panicking.  
"Okay. Oh hello, you must be her friend," the man nodded to Midori. "Enjoy looking around!"  
  
The two ran out the doors, letting out a sigh of relief.  
"I feel a little guilty now," Hanako groaned.  
"Well don't! It's just a bank! Besides, they can always get a replacement Pokemon, right?" Midori nodded to Hanako. "It's all for the glory of Roketto-dan!" She said triumphantly.  
  
---  
  
  



	4. Initiation

[Author note: Just for those who aren't sure who is who, I will tell you (since I'm using the Japanese names):  
Hanako - Deliah specifically Ash's mother  
Madame Boss - Sakaki's mother. She was only in the Miyamoto radio play, The Birth of Mew.  
Sakaki - Giovanni  
Midori - She isn't in the original show, but I wanted to give Hanako a friend. ^_^]  
  
You My Love   
4 - Initiation.  
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to faint..." Midori uttered under her breath as she peeked out from behind the red silk curtain. The two girls were dressed in sharp black dresses, their hair done up in beautiful designs; as tonight was 'graduation' night for all the new Roketto-dan recruits. Since there were new recruiting classes every other week, they usually did not hold a big ceremony for them, but because this was the last of the month, they had decided to have something special.  
  
"We even get to meet Madame Boss," Hanako's green-haired friend added, sighing happily. "I can't believe I've made it." She snapped out of her oblivion. "But you-! You've graduated on your first try! That's nearly impossible."  
Hanako, who was applying some make-up in a small mirror that was hung on the wall, rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's happened before. I'm not that good at all, besides." She put the lipstick in her bag and then walked over to join Midori, her shoes making little clicks on the wood floor. About seven other students milled around, having been in the class Hanako took. This was their night as well, and the tension that hung in the air was so thick you could cut it.  
  
They heard a speech being finished up, and suddenly the curtain was pulled. About a thousand members were in the audience, applauding, but many looked rather bored.   
"Presenting the graduates of October!" The announcer exclaimed, thrusting his arm out to reveal the neat row of young men and woman who had successfully completed the class. "And now, a comment from the instructor, Miss Yuri."  
  
Yuri stood up to the podium, looking very proper and prim. She adjusted her reading glasses and read from a paper she had prepared.  
Hanako stood, her eyes staring into the vast crowd. She felt very strange... no one she knew was here. She put on her best smile in an attempt at looking happy, but inwardly she felt very isolated. Time passed slowly, as Yuri read through her speech, and finally it was time to receive their badges.  
  
".... Therefore, I'm proud to announce that the high and respected leader of the Roketto-dan will present the badges to our graduates tonight." Yuri cleared her throat and stepped aside.  
  
From off the right side of the stage, two heavily armed guards following behind, an elegant and beautiful woman walked, her wavy dark brown hair cascading down past her shoulders like a waterfall, reaching down to mid-way of her back. As she stepped into full light, her features could be detected more easily, she was an older woman but nevertheless still gorgeous. She wore a dark red suit with a black skirt that reached below her knees. The woman smiled, it was neither kind or sarcastic, but very knowing and powerful.  
One of the guards behind her handed the small box of badges to her, and she walked along in front of the row of young women and men. She reached Midori, and handed her a badge, which was like a pin with a ribbon tailing downward. Finally she reached Hanako, the last in the line, and paused for a second, her dark eyes scanning over the girl. She seemed to give a smile of approval, then handed her the badge.  
Madame Boss nodded to her guards, then turned to the crowd. "I'm sure you will all make our new members feel welcome," she said sternly, then began to walk off the opposite end of the stage, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
---  
  
Afterwards the graduation ceremony, Hanako and Midori walked to the latter girl's small apartment.  
"That was breathtaking," Midori sighed as she dropped her keys onto the kitchen table and took off her coat.  
"Sure, but Madame Boss sort of gave me an odd look." Hanako dropped onto the couch, giving a stretch. "Gave me the creeps," she said yawning.  
"I can't wait to get orders from her, she just has that feeling that she knows what she's doing!" Midori got a tea kettle out and poured water into it, "So what does your pin say?"  
  
Hanako remembered and took out the little badge from her coat pocket. "It reads... 'Congratulations: October Graduates.' Then it has my name, and that's it!"  
Midori grinned. "I feel so official though..." She placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on, then walked over to Hanako and sat down on a worn recliner.   
  
"I'm so glad it's over," Hanako said, "All those tests made me nervous... and seeing no-one I knew in the audience was nervewracking."  
"That's how it always is I hear," Midori said and nodded. "Unless you have a parent or sibling in the group. But it's very rare."  
Hanako fingered her pin. "I'm going to go to bed... work starts tomorrow, you know!"  
  
---  
  
A loud alarm went off, it's beeping noise piercing into Hanako's gentle sleep. She awoke and slammed her fist down, then got up drearily and went to go heat up the tea from last night. Midori came out from her bedroom, looking still asleep.   
By then Hanako's sleepiness had cleared up. "Ready for work?"  
"No."  
"Cheer up," Hanako said, as she walked into the bathroom to freshen up, glad to escape from the grumpy Midori. "Isn't this the day you've always been waiting for?"  
  
After the two got dressed and ate breakfast, they took a bus to the city's limits, where a large grey industrial building stood in the middle of a field. Although it was disguised as 'International Paper Industries', the girls knew it was the Rocket headquarters. They had received a note after the ceremony that asked them to present their pin to the guard at the front door.  
  
They walked up the long, gravel driveway of the headquarters and stopped at the door. A large, burly guard stood, sunglasses on, but he wore a black suit with a red tie. He glared at the two girls from behind his shades, "Can I help you?"  
"Y-yes," Midori nervously stepped forward and presented the sheet of paper and her pin, Hanako following her lead.   
"Oh, sure. Step on in," he said, folding the papers up and slipping them into his pocket, then showed them inside.  
  
The mood of the building changed drastically. From looking like a dumpy, old building on the outside, it now seemed like a professional and classy business. Two halls going in opposite directions were on the right and left walls, and draped behind the main desk on the wall was a large red flag bearing a proud "R". A secretary sat at the desk, giving them a stiff smile. "You must be part of the October class. Let me ring someone up to show you around."  
  
Midori glanced around in awe and Hanako stood beside her, looking around as well. The secretary pressed a button on the wall and spoke, "We need another escort. Two recruits."   
  
A man walked briskly from the left hall, and stopped in front of the main desk. He was dressed like the guard at the front door, although this man appeared younger. He turned and extended a hand to Midori, "It's a pleasure to have you with us. My name is Kotaru, I'll be showing you around."   
Hanako watched Midori's cheeks fill with a faint pink blush and her green haired friend giggled, accepting his hand. Kotaru shook Hanako's hand as well, then started downwards the hall.  
  
They came to the end of the hall, into a gigantic room. A long desk was lined up against the wall, and officials sat behind it, handing uniforms and other items to new recruits.  
"Please get your outfits. I will wait for you here." Kotaru said, leaning against the wall as Hanako and Midori ventured out.   
  
---  
  
Up high above the area that Hanako was in, was another room. The west wall was made entirely of one-way mirrors, so it would be capible to see what was going on down below, with people looking up only to see the mirroring surface.  
Madame Boss sat in a large chair in the room, almost a throne. Her eyes scanned the area below as she stroked a white Nyasu draped across her lap, lazily purring.  
A man stood behind the chair, her guard, at full attention. The room, though fairly small, was decorated in blacks and reds, fitting Madame Boss' tastes perfectly.  
  
"I'm pleased with the turnout of this month." She said, taking a sip of wine from her glass.   
The man stood still, his eyes staring straight ahead. "Yes, it was much better than last month."  
Madame Boss' deep brown eyes locked on Hanako, who below was talking excitedly with Midori. "I'm planning to investigate on the chain of Pokemon Breeding Centers that have sprung up this past year... surely there is a great amount of Pokemon we can accumulate with them." She paused briefly, still watching the auburn-haired girl so far below.   
"Yes. Oh, I should ask. How is your son? I heard he was recovering from the flu."  
Madame Boss waved a hand in the air, and the Nyasu glanced up and grumbled that the petting had stopped. "He's fine. I'm certain Sakaki can handle himself now." She began to stroke Nyasu again. "I'm sending him on a few missions as a Rokketo member... he starts tomorrow."  
  
---  
  
The night was long and unfamiliar. Hanako was to sleep on the top bunk in their small living space, Midori on the bottom. The area was small, underground so there were no windows, and very bare, a desk, couch, and small television set off to the side. A tiny door lead to the bathroom. Hanako decided to spruce it up later, and Midori had already vowed to sell her apartment.  
  
'She's so psyched about this whole thing.' Hanako thought, rolling over onto her side and staring at the dull gray wall. 'I mean... so am I.' She shuffled her body around, trying to find a comfortable spot to rest in. 'I have oppertunities here. I'll make friends here. I just have this strange feeling.' In the dim light created by a small nightlight, Hanako saw her ID card laying on the desk. It was her access card, the key card to the room and the way she could show herself as a member.   
  
The girl sighed, feeling her eyes slowly close into sleep.  
  
**  
I have to run. But... I can barely breathe. I hear the police chasing after me.   
  
I dart into an alley, but I regret it as soon as I see the exit is blocked with a large, brick wall.   
  
What was it my mother used to say? 'Don't let obsticles get in your way.' I stare at the wall.  
  
They are getting louder. Shouting, barking, they start to close in on me. I'm trapped.  
  
**  
  
"Hanako... Hanako, wake up."  
  
Clutching at her blanket, the girl opened her eyes to receive a blurry, but clearing, image of Midori. "Huh... wha?"  
"We're needed at the main hall. It sounds like our first mission!" Midori squealed happily, almost losing her balance: she was pearched on the ladder of the bunk bed.  
"Oh, oh great. Well, let's go," Hanako said, fully awake now and stepped carefully down the chilly brass ladder. She showered and changed into her uniform.  
  
The two girls stood next to each other in uniform.  
"This is it then," Hanako said, a nervous tone creeping into her voice.  
"I can't believe we made it." Midori gave her friend a thumbs-up sign. "Let's go!"  
  
---  
  
"Thank you for reporting. Yes, take a seat. Right there will do." A thin, tall woman stood at the front of the room, holding a pointer, waiting for the Roketto members to finish trickling in.  
Hanako and Midori were the last ones, and the door swung shut behind them. Hanako surveyed the people around them as they crept around people to find a seat. Everyone was dressed alike in uniform, except the woman at the front, who wore a sharp black dress suit.  
"All right. As many of you know, we're here to learn about the latest mission that Madame Boss has assigned us on. For many of you it may be your first mission." The woman scanned the crowd with sharp eyes, then shut the lights off and turned a projector on. A map of a place was shown on the white screen. "This is the main Hibino Pokemon Breeding Center. The main objective is to capture as many Pokemon as you can from the center." She pointed to various areas on the map, explaining how to get in unnoticed, and if caught how to tie up a worker.   
"You will find a letter containing the infomation on your specific mission. That is all." The woman checked her watch, "You can go to the cafeteria for lunch now."  
  
---  
  
"I feel like I'm in school again," Hanako muttered, setting her plastic tray down on the table next to Midori.   
"Yes, but the flip side to that is that you get to check out all the cute boys!" Midori giggled again, a schoolgirl giggle, and formed her hands into "binoculars" then began scoping around the room.  
"Midori! Stop that," Hanako said, trying to stifle her laugh as well.  
"Hmmm, look at him." Midori whispered, eating a french fry. She tipped the fry in the direction of a young man, about to sit down with a tray, talking to his friends. He had ruffled, boyish hair and seemed withdrawn, but warm with friends. Hanako watched, her chin resting on her fist, as she ate some of her salad.  
"He -is- kind of cute," she agreed, "But doesn't really look my type."  
"I think that's the one. There are rumours going around that Madame Boss' son is joining us, but not many people know who he is." Midori sighed. "I would kill to go out with him..."  
Hanako smiled, continuing to watch the boy. Suddenly he turned and looked around, his face painted with confusion and that distinct look that he knew someone was watching him. He locked eyes with Hanako.   
  
Blinking, the auburn-haired girl looked down, suddenly interested in the leafy green lunch that sat before her. She stared at it for a few minutes, then glanced up, relieved to see he had turned around.   
"What's wrong?" Midori said, having missed the whole ordeal. "Bug in your salad?"  
  
---  
  



	5. First Meeting

**You, My Love**  
**Act 5** [First Meeting] 

AN: Hullo :) Sorry for the extremely long break in chapters. Here's the newest one; expect more frequent updates. Hope you enjoy & please leave C+C! ^^ ~ Sakka, Dec 2002 

* * * 

Hanako checked herself in the tall mirror, straightening her white lab coat with a sharp tug, and brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Midori?"  
The green haired girl poked her head out from a door. "What is it?"  
Hanako turned, and with a grin said, "How do I look?"   
"Wonderful. Now help me out here."

It was a few months after their first lunch at the Roketto-dan HQ. The team of Midori and Hanako had taken over one of the Hibino Breeding Center establishments without a struggle; a smooth transition was necessary to avoid any involvement with the authorities. The previous workers were tied up and sent via truck to the headquarters, never seen again.

Now, daily, they stole Pokemon. Since the Breeding Center also was like a kennel, people would leave their prized Pokemon there while they went on vacation. They returned to hear Midori or Hanako innocently saying that the Pokemon Center had gotten too full and, with a small smile, had been sent to another center. Would you like for us to call them for you? 

It was that easy; and since there were thousands of Hibino Centers sprawled across Kanto, it was that difficult to track down just one Rattata. One could be easily "lost". However this surprisingly leisurely life of crime had not left either girl a hardened criminal. 

Hanako and Midori were daily trained to only use Pokemon; they had no feelings or thoughts, therefore they were just tools. _Don't grow too close to them. They're just pets._ Despite all this, Hanako found herself growing closer to her Ponyta, letting it out in the small living quarters occasionally so she could pet it and talk to it. She even had given it a nickname - Flame. She knew it was corny and cliched, but.... 

Today was going to be the last day of their final week working at Hibino Centers. They had been doing this for at least 12 months now; and were going to get their first promotion. 

Hanako glanced at herself in the mirror again. 19 years old. One year older; one year of improvement. She never regretted her decision to join the Roketto-dan but often, in the darkness of waiting for sleep to arrive, she thought about her mother.   
Even now her mom's sad face floated back to her. Hanako shook her head forcefully and opened the door that Midori was behind. Her green-haired compatriot toddled out, carrying large empty cages.   
"Stop admiring yourself in the mirror, Hanako-chan!" She cried as her steps swayed. Hanako grabbed a cage and they both look relieved. 

They walked out through the halls of the underground living quarters; up to the maze of more halls in the workplace. They finally reached a parking garage where large, low-profile common vans waited for employees to use them. They loaded one up and headed out to work.

* * *

"Hibino Center #432 to HQ; over." Midori released the button on the radio's microphone. A voice crackled over in reply.  
"HQ to 432. What's up?"   
"Shipment prepared... affirmative." Hanako listened from the sidelines. Pokemon were being packed into the cages and then sent to the headquarters for experimentation, training, bait, anything imaginable. Midori caught Hanako's gaze and rolled her eyes. "I hate doing this!"  
Unfortunately, her hand was still on the button when she spoke. "I heard that." Their friend over at HQ was easy-going though. "Shipment will be picked up in fifteen minutes. Code: 39236. Over and out."  
Midori grinned. "This is so easy!" She squealed. "And we're gonna get a promotion in two days!"  
Hanako burst out laughing; she could hardly contain her excitement anymore either. "I know! I just can't believe we've gotten this far." 

Fifteen minutes later, the truck lumbered up and burly men hopped out of the cab, then tossed the cages into the back of the truck. Hanako wasn't about to let this scene dampen her excitement. But she couldn't help seeing some of the Pokemon in the cages. They were frightened and scared. If she could tell that, how come they were taught that Pokemon had no emotions? No feelings? 

Midori ran up to her after talking to one of the men. "We can leave after shutting down the shop. He gave us this list to make sure we cover up our tracks."

They went through wiping anything possible with clean cloths; white sterile gloves and disinfectant spray. Windows were boarded up and the back was thoroughly cleaned. The Center was closed for good.

Hanako placed the "Closed" sign on the front entrance with a strange sense of excitement. Midori and she walked out the back door for the last time.

* * *

"Two days of relaxing. Two days of a break---" Midori yawned widely, her mouth seeming like a vacuum, "--- off our routine."  
"Two days of boredom." Hanako muttered as she hung a small picture up on the wall. As promised, she was decorating the room with the few things they were allowed to have.   
"What do you mean? We get to go guy-hunting!" Midori flung open her arms. She was laying on her back on the top bunk. "Look out boys, here comes Midori!"  
Hanako rolled her eyes with a smile. "Did you ever find out if that was Madame Boss' son?"  
"Who?" came the reply, evidently the incident gone from her memory.  
"Remember our first lunch, we saw that guy... he had brown hair and ..." Hanako didn't continue to tell her about their eyes locking. She got kind of flustered even thinking about it.   
"Oh, yeah. It is him. He's in the same rank as us. Weird, huh? I thought he'd be catapulted into right-hand-man since he's her son."   
Hanako stood back, trying to see if the picture was straight. It was a picture she had found in a magazine laying around of one of the sunsets of Orange Islands. She wanted to go there someday, maybe if she ever got a great position and was able to travel...  
"I'm going after him. Is that okay?" Midori questioned after the break in conversation, looking off the edge of the bed at Hanako's back. "I mean.. he's _so_ cute! And if we get serious, I have a major shoe-in with the Boss."  
Hanako couldn't help but to roll her eyes again, "Sure, go ahead. I didn't join Roketto-dan to meet guys." She whirled around and stuck her tongue out. Midori gave her a glare, but also a grin.

* * *

Promotion day. Thousands of young Roketto-dan members were gathered in a large room, waiting for their new instructions. The first period of commissions were vital to their career in the gang. If they screwed up during even one or two, they were definitely out of there.

Hanako and Midori wandered in, looking lost. That seemed to be the general expression fixed onto everyone else's features. Were they supposed to wait for a speaker? Or get pamphlets with their mission instructions?  
"I think there's something over there." Hanako pointed to a large gathering by the left wall. "Be back."  
"Okay," Midori replied, eyes busily looking for some other information -- or boys; Hanako couldn't decide.  
She jostled her way through the crowd just to get to this larger crowd. People were aimlessly walking around, some talking with friends and some looking like wallflowers at a school dance.   
_BUMP. _ Hanako walked straight into something. No doubt a person. She looked down in embarrassment and began to quickly murmur apologies.  
"It's no problem." The reply was voiced by a soft-spoken male. Hanako dared to peek up. His eyes, which were a murky brown, registered some recognition, but he remained quiet.   
_It's HIM!_ Hanako's heart jumped into her throat. The gaze... _Madame Boss' son..._ "H-hello."  
He smiled calmly and kindly. The entire throng of people surrounding the two seemed to disappear. "Haven't we met before?" he asked finally.  
"Uh, um..." _Say something! Anything!! _ "Well, sort of, not really in person but kind of... like across the room kind of meeting." _Hanako... you... dumb... idiot._ She gritted her teeth at her response.  
He laughed. "I know what you mean. I remember... it was my first day working. I think we sat together at lunch or something."  
_He remembers! ... Well, sort of..._ "Actually, we just saw each other across the room." Hanako replied.   
"Well, here's to knowing another Roketto-dan member." He offered his hand. "I'm Sakaki."   
Hanako shook it shyly. "I'm Hanako."

They stood in awkward silence, unsure of what to say next... 

"Hanako!" Midori's voice called through the buzz of the crowd. Everything came rushing back to her. Sakaki's eyes were averted to see the green-haired girl bound up to her friend.  
"Hanako-chan, did you find ou--" she stopped and glanced at Sakaki who was inquisitively looking at her, then at Hanako. "Why, hello!" She smiled girlishly. "You must be Madame Boss' son..."  
"Yes.." he said uneasily. "My name is Sakaki."   
"I'm Midori." Hanako watched as Midori put her charm attack on maximum. Blinking the eyes, smiling that one smile that always got the guys, body language going just right. Hanako would never have dared to do that in a first meeting.

Suddenly a booming voice echoed through the room over a loudspeaker. "Attention! Attention! Quiet down!"  
The crowd was instantly silent. A tall man and slightly shorter woman carrying papers walked out on the empty stage before them.

The man began to speak. "Thank you for attending your promotion meeting. By now you have completed task one; running a business and capturing Pokemon." He paused, taking a paper from the woman and glancing over it. "R. Mitsukawa, N. Yudo, and E. Watanabe, you have not successfully finished the task. Please report to the main office for discharge information."

Hanako swallowed as she watched three people trickle out the doors.   
"They looked kinda wimpy anyway," Midori dared to whisper to her.

"You will be partnered with whomever you are rooming with now. You will be working almost independent of headquarters; only receiving a packet of information on your next mission. Each group is to capture a high-profile Pokemon and present it to Roketto-dan within six months. This can be achieved by any means, as you are no longer restricted to instructions by headquarters." The man's eyes scanned the crowd. "The most important lesson to be learned from this task is to be as stealthy as possible. You must not have any contact with authorities. If you get injured, you must report back to Roketto-dan Headquarters -- not a hospital." He seemed to stress the last words. "Junko will be handing you the packets now." He turned and left; the woman began to call out names over the loudspeaker.

* * *

"We got a Growlith that has saved seven children and three adults from burning flames." Hanako read off a sheet of paper after Midori and she had retired to their quarters. "The past two years he has been named Dog of the Year."  
"That's a title you can earn?" Midori asked as she hunched over her food, doing something carefully to it.  
"I guess," Hanako said, glancing between papers, unsure of what to make of all the information. It gave where he was living, who his owners were, some information about them in case they decided to post as long-lost relatives or something... 

The cafeteria was full of newly promoted members. Rookies now were one rung higher on the ladder.  
Hanako watched Midori sculpt the strange green food into a bust of Madame Boss. She let her thoughts drift off into meeting Sakaki. He was friendly, and benevolent... with that soft voice and deep brown eyes. She was letting herself go a little too far into the daydreaming area... but she couldn't resist. She hadn't had any silly thoughts like this since seventh grade. That seemed like eons ago.  
She wondered if she'd even get to speak with him again.   
"Try this food." Midori motioned to her lump of green food. It had been looking like the Boss, now it just looked... strange. Hanako took her fork and sliced off the top of Madame Boss' head.  
Midori's eyes popped. "Why did you do that?!"  
"Do what? You said to try the food," Hanako asked, regretting that she did... the green food tasted like children's modeling clay.  
"I saaaid," Midori grumbled, exasperated, "_take a look_! What were you doing, you looked 50,000 miles away!"  
Hanako smiled apologetically, "Sorry... I was just... thinking about our new assignment." She mumbled. 

No one was _ever_ going to find out she had a crush on the Boss' son. 


End file.
